1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a latch device for a tailgate of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open (KOKAI) Patent No. 1-223284 and Japanese Published (KOKOKU) Patent No. 4-37910 describe a latch device arrangement for use in a vehicle tailgate having a back door rotatably mounted on a vehicle body and a window hatch rotatably mounted on the back door. The latch device arrangement comprises a main striker fixed to the vehicle body, a main latch assembly provided on the back door for holding the back door in a closed state by engaging with the main striker, a sub striker fixed to the window hatch, a sub latch assembly provided on the back door for holding the window hatch in a closed state by engaging with the sub striker, a main open lever provided on the back door for releasing the main latch assembly from the main striker when rotated, a sub open lever provided on the back door for releasing the sub latch assembly from the sub striker when rotated, an open handle provided on an outer surface of the back door for rotating the main open lever, and a key cylinder provided on the outer surface of the back door, wherein the key cylinder has one end connected to a locking mechanism of the main latch assembly and the other end connected to the sub open lever.
The conventional latch device does not have a motorized opening unit for releasing the main and sub latch assemblies from the main and sub strikers, respectively.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open (KOKAI) Utility Model No. 64-22525 describes a latch device arrangement for a tailgate having a motorized opening unit for rotating main and sub open levers.
However, the conventional device does not have an open handle or a key cylinder to be manually operated for rotating the main and sub open levers.